enstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ven Zallow
|hidep= |species= |gender=Male |height= |hair=Blond |eyes=Green |skin= |cyber= |hidec= |era=Old Republic era |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Jedi Order |masters= |apprentices=Aryn Leneer }} '''Ven Zallow' was a male member of the Jedi Order by 3,653 BBY, during the Great Galactic War. When a pair of intruders—Darth Malgus and Eleena Daru—entered the Jedi Temple on the Republic capital of Coruscant, Zallow, accompanied by his colleagues, was quick to confront the two. Before anything could be done, a captured Republic shuttle full of Sith warriors crashed through the Temple's main entrance. Its passengers quickly disembarked, immediately attacking the group of Jedi. Zallow fought against Malgus in a display of Force powers and lightsaber skills, but he was soon impaled by the Sith Lord, killed as the Sith Empire's assault on Coruscant began. Biography Ven Zallow was a male Jedi Master alive during the Great Galactic War, a conflict begun in 3,681 BBY when the forgotten Sith Empire emerged from hiding to combat the Galactic Republic.Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant It was around this time that Zallow trained his apprentice, Aryn Leneer, to Knighthood; when she reached the rank, Zallow gave her a Nautolan tranquillity bracelet. In 3,653 BBY, twenty-eight years after the war's beginning, the Sith forces contacted the Republic with their wish to negotiate an end to the conflict. The Jedi Order, sworn defenders of the Republic, were skeptical of the Sith's intentions, but they realized that they had little chance of winning the war and decided to see if peace was really possible. Leneer had been selected as one of the Republic's delegates to the peace conference on the Core World of Alderaan, and Zallow saw her off as she departed Coruscant, capital planet of the Republic. Unknown to the Republic, the Sith planned to use the talks as a diversion as their forces moved in on the Republic capital. Zallow was present at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when Darth Malgus and his lover, Eleena Daru—members of a Sith advance force in preparation for their attack—proceeded to kill a squad of Temple security guards that were trying to bar them from entering the Temple. As the pair of intruders strode in, Zallow—accompanied by his lightsaber-wielding allies, who had taken up positions flanking him on numerous levels—positioned himself in front of Malgus without a word, his eyes locked on Malgus's. Before either opponent could act, a captured Republic shuttle crashed through the Temple's main entrance, damaging the surrounding area and skidding to a stop behind Malgus. The Jedi held their ground for a moment as the shuttle came to a halt. The shuttle's hatch opened, revealing a strike force of at least twenty-five Sith warriors who ignited their lightsabers and engaged the assembled Jedi and members of Temple Security in a pitched battle. After immobilizing the Twi'lek by throwing her against a stone pillar, Zallow was alerted by his droid companion, the astromech droid T7-O1, to an impending strike from Malgus. He and the Sith Lord engaged in combat, and the Jedi held his own against his opponent. He was knocked back by a roundhouse kick, using the opportunity to strike at a pair of Sith before leaping into the air as Malgus threw his lightsaber at his adversary, narrowly missing the blade. However, while he was still airborne, Malgus Force pushed him through a mound of rubble. Malgus pulled his lightsaber back to his hand as he Force jumped over the rubble and, bringing his weapon in a killing strike, drove it into the floor where Zallow had been only a moment earlier. The Jedi, however, had evaded the strike and once again engaged Malgus in blade-to-blade combat, even landing a blow to his enemy's face with the hilt of his lightsaber. Ultimately, he was no match for Malgus, opening himself up to a fatal thrust through his abdomen. As he lay dying, the Sith Lord told him how the Jedi Order had been deceived, and that the Republic would fall as a result. Zallow's last sight was that of the Temple Precinct in flames, with scores of Sith starfighters, warships, and ground forces continuing the attack on the capital world, a battle that would culminate with the death of the Republic's Supreme Chancellor and the destruction of the Temple itself.Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant Malgus saw to it that the Temple served as Zallow's and the others' final resting place. On Alderaan, Leneer felt Zallow's death and immediately realized that the negotiations had been a ruse. When the talks concluded, she reflected on Zallow's passing and vowed to face her Master's killer. Personality and traits Ven Zallow was a wise, composed Jedi Master whose presence in the Force greatly comforted his onetime apprentice, Aryn Leneer. When Darth Malgus and his Twi'lek companion breached the Temple's defenses, Zallow led his comrades in confronting the two in a standoff. Even as the captured Republic shuttle crashed through the building's main entrance, the Jedi stood his ground while his companions took a few steps back. When the Sith emerged from the craft, Zallow joined his allies in defending the Temple, soon rushing to combat his opposite number in an ultimately fruitless attempt. Powers and abilities Zallow utilized a wide variety of Force powers during the Invasion of the Jedi Temple; namely, telekinetic feats such as Force jump and Force speed when avoiding the lightsaber attacks of Darth Malgus, who ultimately killed him. Skilled in lightsaber combat, the Jedi held his own against his enemy, managing to block most of the Sith's strikes before Malgus managed to stab him in the abdomen. Behind the scenes This unidentified Jedi appeared in the "Deceived" trailer to the upcoming video game, Star Wars: The Old Republic, albeit without any dialogue. Later, Darth Malgus's Holonet entry on The Old Republic website introduced a Jedi named Ven Zallow as Malgus's most notable kill. Author Paul S. Kemp later confirmed that Zallow was the same Jedi whom Malgus fought in the "Deceived" trailer. Zallow went on to appear in Kemp's 2011 novel, Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived. Appearances *''Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' Sources * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Pre-Ruusan Jedi Masters